Ah, Worldwide à la mode
Ah, Worldwide à la mode (あぁ 世界的 à la mode‐アラモード‐ Aa Sekai-teki à la mode -Aramōdo-'') is the fifth image song for the character France in 'Hetalia: Axis Powers'''. It is sung by Masaya Onosaka in the voice of France. Lyrics Kanji= 胸がときめく　心がはずむ パリの街並みを お洒落な服で歩いて 愛を語らう 芸術　食事　言葉や自然 どこを切り取っても 美しすぎて溜息 フルコースでどうぞ S'il vous plait ワインを　一口含めば そこに広がる　たまらない世界 すぐにトリコさ あぁ　世界的 a la mode いつの時代も　誰も追いつけない あぁ　溢れ出るセンスで 先取りする　そう expediteur 自由と平等　博愛のもと　伝えていくのさ つらぬきたい　つらぬきたい　つらぬきたい…! 愛のランデブー 常に世界へ　美しさを 提供し続ける そんな優雅な存在 それが俺　フランスお兄さん S'il vous plait シャンパンの　グラス傾けて 極上の料理と　俺も召し上がれ すぐにトリコさ あぁ　世界的 a la mode いつの時代も　みんなの憧れ あぁ　抜群のセンスで 歴史を描く　そう precurseur シャンゼリゼを通り抜け 新たに始まる Histoire d'amour あぁ　世界的 Le symbole d'amour これから先も　誰も追いつけない あぁ　超越した愛情で 全てを包む　そう Tout-puissant 自由と平等　博愛のもと　伝えていくのさ つらぬきたい　つらぬきたい　つらぬきたい…! 愛のランデブー |-| Romaji= Mune ga tokimeku kokoro ga hazumu Pari no machinami wo Oshare na fuku de aruite Ai wo katarau Geijutsu shokuji kotoba ya shizen Doko wo kiritotte mo Utsushisugite tameiki Furu koosu de douzo S'il vous plait Wain wo hitokuchi fukumeba Soko ni hirogaru tamaranai sekai Sugu ni toriko sa Aa sekaiteki a la mode Itsu no jidai mo daremo oitsukenai Aa afurederu sensu de Sakidori suru sou expediteur Jiyuu to byoudou hakuai no moto tsutaeteiku no sa Tsuranukitai tsuranukitai tsuranukitai…! Ai no randebuu “Huu… seenu-ga ni utsuru kyou no ore wa, itsumodoori utsukushii!” Tsune ni sekai e utsukushisa wo Teikyoushi tsuzukeru Sonna yuuga na sonzai Sore ga ore furansu oniisan S'il vous plait Shanpan no gurasu katamukete Gokujou no ryouri to ore mo meshiagare Sugu ni toriko sa Aa sekaiteki a la mode Itsu no jidai mo minna no akogare Aa batsugun no sensu de Rekishi wo egaku sou precurseur Shanzerize wo tourinuke Arata ni hajimaru Histoire d'amour Aa sekaiteki Le symbole d'amour Kore kara saki mo daremo oitsukenai Aa chouetsu shita aijou de Subete wo tsutsumu sou Tout-puissant Jiyuu to byoudou hakuai no moto tsutaeteiku no sa Tsuranukitai tsuranukitai tsuranukitai…! Ai no randebuu |-| English= My chest flutters, my heart bounces In the cityscape of Paris People walk about with fashionable clothing And talk of love Fine arts, fine dining, words and nature Just anywhere doesn’t cut it With an excessively beautiful sigh Help yourself to a full course S'il vous plait If you just take one sip of wine An irresistible world will spread throughout your mouth Immediately, the tricolor appears! Ah, worldwide à la mode No matter the era, no one can keep up Ah, with overflowing sense I’m one step ahead—yes, I’m the expéditeur I’ll tell you the source of philanthropy, freedom, and equality I want to go through, I want to go through, I want to go through…! The rendezvous of love “Ahh… the me that’s reflected in la Seine is as gorgeous as ever!” Continuing to provide beauty To the world at all times Such an elegant being Is none other than moi, big brother France S'il vous plait Tilt your champagne glass And dine on some fine cuisine with me Immediately, the tricolor appears! Ah, worldwide à la mode No matter the era, it’s everyone’s aspiration Ah, with a sense of preeminence I draw out my history—yes, I’m the précurseur Passing through the Champs-Élysées The histoire d'amour begins anew Ah, le mondial symbole d'amour From now on, no one can keep up Ah, I engulf everything With transcendental love—yes, it’s tout-puissant I’ll tell you the source of philanthropy, freedom, and equality I want to go through, I want to go through, I want to go through…! The rendezvous of love Album This song was released on July 24, 2013, on the album Hetalia Character CD II Vol. 5 - France, and it is the second track. Also on the album is Fall in Love, Mademoiselle. This song is also the tenth track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 2, which was released on August 2, 2017. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs